The Prince of Beach Volleyball
by xxx-akiho-xxx
Summary: Based off an episode of Prince of Tennis, just a one-shot. Ryoma and Tezuka must win a game of volleyball in order to be spared drinking Inui's juice. And if they lose Ryoma gets punished. Rated M to be safe. Pretty silly. TezRyo


I don't own any of the PoT characters sadly.

This one-shot is based off Episode 7 of the Prince of Tennis- National Tournament. The Extra Episode. It is hilarious, go watch it! NOW! However, I am making Ryoma 17 and Tezuka 19 in this. Also I took a few creative liberties with this, so it is just based off that episode, it isn't that episode written out.

Oh, and I know that Echizen played volleyball before this (at least in the anime) and that he was really good, but I liked the version of him sucking like he did in this episode better so that is what I am going with.

* * *

Echizen Ryoma may be one of the best tennis players Tezuka had ever known. And he was a good boyfriend to Tezuka too. He always let Tezuka top even though he bitched about it practically the entire time they did it. There are a lot of things Ryoma was good at. He was a phenomenal tennis player, a great friend, and a pretty good lover. However, there was one thing he just totally sucked at...

They have been dating since Ryoma's freshman year in high school, and their relationship was continuing to go strong even though Tezuka was now a freshman in university. They would play tennis together almost every week. The winner changing with each week. Tezuka had gotten to the point where Ryoma was a constant presence around him. He was a presence that comforted Tezuka and challenged him. He couldn't think of a time where he really didn't like having the cocky kid around. Any time, except playing volleyball that is.

They had once played before, when they were in the Nationals in Junior High. Tezuka had been paired up with Echizen then too. Even though they had only played together once since they've known each other, the ex-buchou could still remember how utterly horrible the young Echizen was. It was also kind of cute really, to watch his normally composed, cocky boyfriend have trouble standing on his feet. And not able to hit a ball over the net to save his life, almost made him more endearing in someways. After all, Ryoma always got to see how un-composed Tezuka could become when he couldn't catch anything fishing. It was nice to have the roles reversed to some degree.

Even though his ex-buchou did find it endearing in someways, he also got incredibly frustrated with how horrible Echizen was. No matter who they played against Ryoma could never get the ball over the net. Ever. He was constantly missing, or the ball would hit him on top of his head and then Ryoma would get dizzy and collapse for a bit. And when Ryoma actually managed to hit the ball it would hit Tezuka in the back of the head. Hard. Sometimes, the often stoic man wondered if his boyfriend did that on purpose. It wasn't like Ryoma ever apologized for hitting him in the back of the head. Of course, it would probably take a death threat to get the cocky kid to apologize, and Tezuka wasn't even sure that would work.

Yet, for some reason, here they were- playing beach volleyball, for the second time since they've known each other. Tezuka either really loves his boyfriend, or really loves to watch his boyfriend suffer, because just like last time Ryoma was sucking. And just like last time if they lost Inui had some weird concoction waiting for them. They had managed to make it to the final round, everyone else besides the Golden Pair already knocked out from the juice, except Inui who decided to be referee. They had teamed up with Fudomine this time, but all the players had already lost and were passed out along the beach.

The Golden Pair's teamwork apparently translated very wel into volleyball, and even though Tezuka was able to carry them to the final round, and was able to score several point off the Golden Pair, he doubted he could carry both himself and Ryoma to victory against the Golden Pair.

"I've got it Buchou! I'll use my Drive B!"

Tezuka heard his boyfriend call out, and before he could yell at him to just not do anything and stay out of the way his Ryoma was already going for it. Even though they had been dating for almost two years, and Tezuka reminded Ryoma he could call him by his first name on a daily basis, the cocky rookie always refused, saying buchou fit better. Tezuka couldn't help but agree with Ryoma's thought, especially when Ryoma said it in the breathy way that he often did during sex.

"Ryoma don't get careless!" He knew that he would just be shouting this in vain, but he shouted it anyways as he watched his boyfriend not only miss the ball, but loose his footing as he landed from the jump and ended up face planting into the sand. Tezuka wanted to feel bad for his boyfriend, but he couldn't help the small shadow of a smile that appeared on his face at the funny landing.

"Ryoma are you alright?" The ex-buchou asked as he turned Ryoma over so he wasn't breathing in sand.

"Mada mada dane," he muttered and Tezuka couldn't help the slight twitching of his eye that proceded at that comment.

"You're 'mada mada dane'!" Everyone around the pair shouted at Echizen, which was just the Golden Pair and Inui since the rest were knocked out, but Tezuka could've sworn he heard some mumbles from the seemingly unconscious players at Ryoma's comment. And Tezuka felt the small smile ghost over his lips at the pout the tennis prodigy was now sporting.

"It isn't _my _fault none of my tennis moves work with this stupid sport," Echizen mumbled quietly under his breath as the tennis prodigy let himself be helped up by his boyfriend.

"Just stand in the back and I'll get the balls. Now is not the time to get careless. Inui made a new juice that he wants to test out on the ones who lose this match."

At that comment Ryoma cringed and stood up heading to stand back behind his boyfriend.

As soon as the ball headed towards Tezuka Ryoma said, "first you don't let me top in sex, and now you wouldn't let me try to get the ball," at Ryoma's comment Tezuka's concentration wavered and he missed the ball.

"Ryoma!" he admonished, trying to fight the slight blush from his boyfriend talking about their sex life in front of his friends.

"Well it is true... buchou," Ryoma said 'buchou' in the breathy way that he did when the two had sex and Tezuka could feel all the blood leave his face and rush to another part of his anatomy, and his concentration once again wavered costing them another point.

"Go ochibi! Distract your boyfriend so we can win!" Eiji yelled doing cartwheeler all over the sand to celebrate another point. Tezuka didn't even bother responding to either comment, he now knew Ryoma was messing up his concentration on purpose. All he had to do was ignore his boyfriend and he would be spared from drinking his psycho teammate's weird drink. Tezuka needed two more points to win, while the Golden Pair only needed one more. He'd have to concentrate with all he's got if he was going to spare himself and his boyfriend from possible death.

Eiji served the ball into the air and Tezuka volleyed it back over the net, he needed a chance to spike the ball, and then he could take this point from the Golden Pair and be tied.

"Oh Buchou, you're so sexy when you're in your zone," Ryoma said again in a breathy voice, somehow just loud enough for Tezuka to hear, but not the others.

_Don't get careless, don't loose concentration!_ He repeated this mantra in his head over and over again. Trying to ignore his boyfriend's weird, yet seriously sexy, brand of revenge.

Tezuka managed to get his spike in and sure enough tied the game. Now he only had to get one more point, and then he would be spared from drinking a pitcher of whatever that green slimy _stuff _was that Inui called 'juice'. Just one look at his ex-teammate's psycho smile and he knew that _stuff_ would knock him out, probably for days.

"Ryoma, just so you know, if we loose we have to drink that pitcher of green slim," Tezuka reminded his boyfriend. At the reminder the young tennis prodigy instantly straighten up, going almost rigid, and all the cockiness and his trademark smirk vanished from his face. Apparently he had forgotten. The stoic ex-buchou smiled inwardly, he doubted that Ryoma would try to distract him now, if his boyfriend's quick worried glances towards the pitcher were any indication.

Finally it was Tezuka's turn to serve, he would be able to get a spike in even sooner and finish the game off quickly. As he hit the ball into the air he began to jump towards it only to see Ryoma doing the same thing. In Ryoma's worry over having to drink the juice and stubbornness over not being good at something the green-blacked haired teen was going to try to spike the ball and win the game for them. While Tezuka was sort of touched by the gesture he was also incredibly pissed. Ryoma missed the ball, for the umpteenth time, and slamed right into Tezuka so neither had a hope of hitting the ball. As they tumbled together to the ground, both Tezuka and Ryoma watched with pure horror as the ball fell back onto the ground.

That was it. They had lost. (1)

Tezuka just turned and whispered to his boyfriend who was still on top of him from the fall, "You are so getting punished later."

This time it was Ryoma's turn to blush.

And then the two blacked out for several horrors after drinking the pitcher of green slim.

THE END

* * *

My first one-shot. Just written for funnsies.

1. I don't know the rules of volleyball, and I don't feel like looking them up, so if I am wrong here, lets just suspend disbelief and say they lost.

Anywhoo please review.


End file.
